


Еще один вопрос

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: драбблы от G до PG-13 [1]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Народные сказки
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Humor, Other, Tails
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: кроссовер «Гамлета» с «Курочкой Рябой»





	Еще один вопрос

Бить иль не бить — вот в чем вопрос?  
Достойно встретить старость с позолоченным яйцом, пусть и куриным,  
Или взбаламутить  
Сокровище, что раз в сто тысяч лет история рождает,  
На сковороду вылить, да и съесть его?  
Разбейся же! Яви свое нутро!  
Иль проклянем тебя всем миром!» —  
Кричал король, взывая к небесам.  
И призраков пугая, сам пугался,  
Пока рябая птица не снесла  
Еще одно, ценою на два царства.  
Казалось бы, проблема решена! Но нет покоя королям яичным.  
Бить то, что справа? Или же обратно,  
Не бить второе — гнетет вопрос, казалось бы, логичный.  
И голоден король, и снова выбор адский.  
Счастливчиком, похоже, был без кур рябых тот принц печальный Датский.


End file.
